dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PrimalVortechs/Black Friday Afterthoughts
Black Friday 2017 is officially over Before I give my thoughts on the event, here's a rundown of what was released and what was sold during this event- Wave 1 - Blackogator (100k) Pitch Black Terror (10k) Kaijus (1-3k) Movies (1k) Wendigo (400) Apatosaurus Plush (500) Fossil Baryonyx. Wave 2 - Skelewyvern (40k) Yutashu (Code) Megalodon (540) Wave 3 - 2 New Galactics (1k) Cyber Ichy (20k) Now for my opinion On a scale from 1 to 10, with 10 being an amazing event and 1 being terrible, I would rate this event as a 2.5 to be honest. My reasons for the terrible raiting are plentiful. First, there's Blackogator and Megalodon. The devs literally created 2 creatures that people are supposed to waste their DNA on so the players have to resort to buying DNA with robux, which is pretty terrible considering the game needs all the support it can get at this point. Second, we didn't even get everything we were supposed to. There wasn't a single Halloween skin (Fanasman out of all of us should be angry about this), and the GAB remodel and the Puetera weren't released. This can only be attributed to the devs being lazy to put in it at this point, considering that the GAB remodel has been done for months and the Puetera remodel was finished before the event ended, so it easily could have been put in Wave 3. There was also some other things that were supposed to get new animations like Mayhem Koolasuchus, Krampus, and some other things. The biggest issue with this event that took it from maybe a 7/10 to less than a 3/10 for me was what happened with the Kaijus, the Movies, and the Pitch. Because these skins were sold for such low prices, literally EVERYONE bought them. On the surface this sounds great, but it reality this broke DS in multiple areas. First, in game itself everyone was using these. While Kaiju Titanos and Kaiju Barys aren't a real issue, powerful skins like Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus and Movie Brachiosaurus destroyed servers. Even now, it's normal to see 5 to 6 of these insanely overpowered skins on a server at once. Before the event when you would typically see 1-3 on a server, it wasn't too bad. Now the map is honeslty the Holocaust for hybrids and everything else. On the trading map, the values were screwed like heck. People that payed Psychos and C Terrors for Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus's and Movie Brachiosaurus's now find themselves with a skin worth less than a Snowflake Stegosaurus. The same issue happened with Pitch. The skin that once worth a Megavore is now nearly worthless. The only people who are happy with this are newbies that have only been playing for a few weeks. In all honesty, the only good parts of this event was the Skelewyvern and Yutashu, but when compared to the negative issues with this event those two skins won't save it. Category:Blog posts